


things I don't understand

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Like gay as in you love dicks and butts or like gay as in retarded? like oh titanic is so gay" he asked making some weird hand gestures.</p><p>"just gay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things I don't understand

Louis' grip on the steering wheel was tight. His palms were sweating and he was breathing little too fast.

"Louis is everything okay?" Zayn asked shooting his best friend a concerned look. Louis had driven the car to the top of the hill where they could look down at the shining bright lights of the town at night. they would only go up here if they had to tell each other something important or if they were going to get high and drunk.

Louis pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

"are you sure?" he prompted. Louis took a deep breath and turned to look at Zayn.

"I-I think I might be-"

"please don't tell me you're in love with me. I don't want to hear it. If you tell me you're in love with me I don't know if-"

"shut up" Louis said avoiding eye contact " I'm not in love with you"

Zayn let out a relived breath " I am so glad you said that, but now I don't know if I should be offended that you're not in love with me. everybody is in love with me."

"can you just- I need to tell you something important" Louis nervously began tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"go on" Zayn said still eyeing Louis with the same concerned look as before.

"you're my best friend right?" Louis said removing his hands from the steering wheel and leaning his back against the car door.

"do you even have to ask, you know the answer" Zayn said smiling brightly also moving to lean his back against the car door.

"no-no can you just say it. it would make me feel more.. comfortable telling you this"

"okay. You are my best friend in the whole fucking world Louis, and whatever your going to tell me is not going to ruin our friendship in any way. I swear." he said holding his hand against his heart mockingly. Louis' face relaxed a little bit more and he turned off the radio.

" this is harder than I thought I would be"

" you can tell me anything. you know that don't you?"

" I think I'm gay" he blurted out quickly. everything went completely silent in the car, not even soft breaths could be heard. Zayn kept his eyes on Louis

" Like gay as in you love dicks and butts or like gay as in retarded? like _oh titanic is so gay_ " he said making some weird hand gestures.

"just gay" he said making eye contact with Zayn.

" b-but you've had even more girlfriends than me"

"honestly I think that's just a problem on your part" he said trying to sound calm.

" I mean fuck." Zayn exhaled a long breath and ran a hand through his quiff " is-is this like a new thing you've got going on? or like how long have you known?"

" I think since spin the bottle in sixth grade. You know that time I had to kiss this kid Marcus. everybody was like yelling and they thought it was gross and stuff, but I kinda liked it. it was nice." Louis smiled at the memory.

" so you're telling me that you have wanted to fuck dudes since sixth grade?" Zayn asked bluntly.

" no I'm just saying that I found out I was attracted to guys in sixth grade"

"and you've wanted to fuck guys since sixth grade?"

"no I didn't even know how guys had sex together back then." he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. " just like you didn't know how a girl and a guy had sex" Zayn nodded understandingly.

" so who have you told besides me?" Zayn said now eyeing how beautiful the town looked from the hill.

"I told Eleanor and Oscar"

" you told your cat before you told me"

"yeah sorry about that. I just knew that Oscar wasn't going to tell anybody, and I just needed to tell someone or something" Louis said now finding his shoelaces very interesting.

" you could have told me"

"I know I'm sorry"

"but what about Eleanor? you guys were like planning a future together and shit. You were going to go to the same college so you wouldn't have to miss each other!"

" yeah I know, I felt kind of guilty about that so that's why I told her"

" what did she say?"

" she told me to tell you, and that she wanted us to go shopping together" he said letting out a little chuckle.

"this is really a lot for me to take in"

"it's really not, I'm still the same person. Now you just know that i like guys, it's not like I've changed"

"sorry i just-I don't know what to say"

" you really don't have to say anything. I just felt that i needed to tell you"

"are you sure? that you're gay?" he asked his voice sounding unsure.

" I'm pretty sure yeah" he answered a bit proud.

" how can you be so sure? I mean just last week we were discussing how the perfect pair of tits would look like"

" yeah and that was one of the most uncomfortable discussions of my life"

" sorry. but still how can you be that sure?"

" do you remember- uh do you remember Harry"

"yeah how could I forget that fucking asshole. He drove in to my motorcycle and refused to pay for the damages. He thinks that he can do anything and get away with it just because he's in college and his dad is a lawyer." Zayn gritted through his teeth.

"me and Harry do things " Louis said blushing.

"what kind of things?"

"just things"

"gay things?"

" yeah. and other things too" he said covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

" oh for fucks sake! out of all the guys in the world you choose him." Zayn exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

" he's not a bad guy honestly"

"you're just saying that because he likes fucking you up the ass" he said.

"could be true" Louis answered removing his hands from his face and trying to stifle a laugh. For some reason Zayn and Louis laughed about it for like five minutes before quieting down.

"you just told me that you were the bottom" he stated

"yes I did. and I feel like that was a mistake." Louis sighed.

" I still can't believe you're doing Harry. or i mean Harrys doing you." They began laughing again.

"he's actually my boyfriend, you know"

" I still hate him. And i will hate him until he gets me a new motorcycle"

" I didn't know that you were one to hold a grudge against people"

"against him I am. And tell him that if he ever fucks you over I will find out where he lives and I will fucking kill him. I don't even care if I go to jail, I'll fucking shoot him with my dad's gun if he ever hurts you. I will even perform penis removal on him."


End file.
